


Benefits? What benefits?

by BigMammaLlama5



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, but not really, it only lasts like fifteen minutes, kara likes lena on her fingers, lena likes karas fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5
Summary: Lena wants to see if Kara meant that there truly are no boundaries to their friendship.





	Benefits? What benefits?

**Author's Note:**

> it was supposed to be a quick fwb au but it decided to kinda blow past me at mach 5 because i just wanted to write them in that white leather chair, so just pretend the witty banter is the benefits part LOL

“I hope we haven’t crossed any boundaries.”

Lena’s voice is low and careful, like she doesn’t want to spook Kara. Like she’s just now realizing that Kara actually committed a federal crime and stole government property for her. Kara knows what she did. It isn’t the first time she’s broken the law, and hell if it helps Lena she’d do it again. Yes, it was stupid. Reckless. Definitely one of the more ill informed things she’s ever done. But the way Lena’s eyes lit up when she saw her hold up the journals? It was worth every stressful second of stealing them.

Kara just wanted to help her.

“For a friend like you, there are no boundaries.”

Lena ducked her head in a smile. Or what Kara thought was a smile. Her fingers tightened on the journals and Kara could tell her mind was going a million miles a minute. About what, she wasn’t sure. It was as if her ability to comprehend Lena’s behavior had been shrouded since Lex had spilled the truth. She used to be so easy to read. Her favorite book. But now she was guarded and hurt. Kara could see how she held herself back from her, either from hugging or lashing out. Lena had told her that she would always be her best friend, but the way she had been looking at her for the past few weeks led her to think that wasn’t true after all. No matter how surely Lena told her she wanted things to go back to normal between them, Kara was nervous that she didn’t really mean it.

“That’s a dangerous thing to say.”

Kara could feel her smile freeze on her face at the change in the air between them. Lena’s voice had dropped low, dark and rich like the molasses Kara liked to put on her oatmeal in the winter. It vibrated through her chest and sank into her bones in a warmth she had come to associate with attraction. Kara felt her heart do a funny nervous hop-skip in her chest.

“I… I wanna fix this, Lena.”

“Do you want to test that?”

Kara paused again when they accidentally spoke over each other, opening her mouth a few times as she tried to find the context for Lena’s question. It was difficult when she had used that same, chest-vibrating voice.

“Test-test what?”

“That our friendship doesn’t have boundaries. Do you want to see if that’s true?”

Lena finally met her eyes again and Kara swore it felt like she got punched in the gut. Her green eyes were nearly black, so dark and her gaze so heavy and probing Kara could practically feel it glomming onto her skin. The air felt a little too hot in the middle of Lena’s living room with her heart fluttering like a hummingbird high in her throat, feeling blindsided but not completely beaten over the head. She could feel that they were standing on the precipice of something that Kara had only dreamed in confusion about. Had only entertained in the dark of night when she couldn’t sleep and she kept reasoning what if  _ what if _ . Had only managed to half heartedly talk herself out of the preposterous idea that she was romantically attracted to her  _ best friend _ . Had only tried to stamp down the dreams that woke her in the small hours feeling flushed and guiltily turned on. Now that idea was now roiling in her chest, thrashing like a caged beast, raking its claws at her sternum wanting to be let  _ out _ . And it was all because the little observations that she had made watching Lena, how she had reacted towards her, cared about her, were clicking into place right in front of her.

“I-um-“

Lena encroached into her space, her ridiculously expensive heeled boots a heavy step on the lush carpet. Realization slammed into Kara that Lena intended to actually act upon the loose truth she had just pieced together and she instinctively took a step back.

“Lena, I-“

She took another step back as her best friend slipped into her space again. Kara scrambled  _ again _ when Lena kept moving forward, carelessly dropping the journals onto the floor with a dull thump.

“Sometimes friendships have… different levels.” Lena began lowly, still taking another step forward with a low slinking swing of her hips. Kara’s eyes were drawn to the movement tried not to think about how that motion made something pull low in her belly.

“Sometimes, they fall in a strange little pocket.”

Kara stopped awkwardly when she felt the back of her knees bump into the white, wide leather lounge chair that Lena had been occupying when she showed up. She leaned from the hips, swaying backwards as Lena stepped closer again. Her face was warming.

“Hey, Lena? I-“

A hand flashed out and shoved her hard in the center of her chest. It took her off guard, but not so badly that she didn’t let Lena accidentally hurt her hand on her. Kara fell backwards into the chair with an  _ oompf _ feeling a little disoriented. By now, she was  _ pretty sure _ she knew what Lena was angling for. On one hand– _ okay _ most of  _ both _ of her hands–Kara knew that maybe she should leave  _ right that second _ before things got out of… hand. She shook her head.

But…

There was a small kernel of something raw in the center of her chest that wanted this. Something raw that tore open the stitching around her heart and let the knowledge spill out that she wanted  _ Lena _ .

“Hey, what are we doing?”

Lena stepped in between Kara’s feet, nudging her further apart with the toe of her boots.

“Testing the claim of  _ no boundaries _ .”

Kara’s mouth fell open as she failed to find an argument. She  _ had _ said that.  _ Stupidly _ .

“I. Um.”

Kara acted like she was going to get up, but Lena didn’t move. She didn’t stop her either and Kara managed to wrap her head around the fact that Lena was giving her an out, so to speak. Clearly she was blatantly showing her interest in Kara in a way that she hadn’t before. A way which Kara now recognized as her… just not noticing the previous signs, like an idiot.

She should back out. She should back out right that second and leave and maybe stick to text messages and phone calls for a while or at least make sure someone else was in the room with them and-

“What did you mean by different levels?” She managed to ask as Lena’s heavy gaze pinned her to the chair, her mouth running away without her brain’s consent.

Lena watched her for a long moment. Her dark eyes flitted across her face and she could at least understand that Lena was pleased she hadn’t decided to leave. Relieved, even. Kara was still half wondering if she should go, but that subtle reaction alone was keeping her rooted to her sprawled spot in the chair.

“Friends with benefits, of course.” Lena tilted her head with a wolfish grin, the clipped tone of her board room voice dripped with suggestion. “What if I want you to fuck me? Is that crossing a boundary line?”

Kara nearly swallowed her tongue.

_ Yes _ .

Yes that was  _ most definitely _ one hundred  _ thousand _ percent crossing a line. It was probably crossing  _ a million _ lines. Like crossing over the threshold of common sense into  _ stupid land _ line. It was definitely not a good idea. No sir. Not at all.

“If that’s what you want, I’ll do it.”

_ Fuck _ .

Lena tilted her head to the side and widened her stance, inviting Kara to part her knees a little further. Her hands were flexing with nervous energy by her sides even though her face was carefully schooled blank. Her knees bumped into the cushion as she towered over her. Kara swallowed thickly against the heartbeat heavy in her throat, surging in a rapid pulse under the corners of her jaw. Her body was waking up in a way that she hadn’t felt in quite a while and it was a little scary. Definitely thrilling. She could feel Lena’s body heat on the inside of her knees.

“Do you want it?”

What Kara could hear Lena meaning to say, was  _ do you want me? _

“I want what you want.”

The answer came more sure and easier than she expected. A frown tugged at the corners of Lena’s mouth and Kara realized she hadn’t given her an acceptable answer. To a degree,  _ yes _ , Kara wanted her. But she was more concerned for her as her best friend. A best friend that clearly was interested in adding a more carnal aspect to their relationship. An aspect that was making her concern wane and her common sense fly off of Lena’s balcony.

“That’s not a full answer.”

Kara swallowed again and licked her lips nervously, pressing her palms into the cool leather of the chair. Heat crawled up her neck when Lena’s eyes dropped to her mouth.

“If you think it’ll help you, I want to.”

_ Rao, she needed to stop talking _ .

Lena frowned a little deeper, still looking for a better answer. A yes or no answer. An answer that Kara was more than a little afraid to give.

“What if I just want to?”

Oh.

_ Oh _ .

That was.  _ Oh _ . Well then.  _ Rao help her _ , what were they  _ doing _ ?

She could feel her control slip a little more.

“Okay.”

Lena waited again, but she listed forward, chest expanding in a shaky breath but still  _ waiting _ . Kara tried one more time, this time listening to that little part of her that had been aching to let go for months. She gave in.

“I wanna make you feel good.”

Lena murmured something that sounded like  _ fucking finally _ and climbed onto Kara’s lap.

It happened so fast.

One second Kara was looking up at her best friend, lit from the low light of her living room and doubting every word spilling from her own tongue, and then she was all over her. Slender hands tilted her head back and a hot hungry mouth was working impatiently against her lips. Kara let her eyes slip closed, let herself throw caution to the wind and messily kiss Lena back, let herself get lost in the way she felt warm and pliable against her and how she became a noticeable weight on her thighs. She liked how that felt. She  _ liked _ that Lena wanted her.

Lena was a really good kisser.

Like.  _ Really _ good.

Make Kara forget what she was doing and why she was doing it and just forget how to forget in general… kind of good. Maybe that was also partially because Kara had kinda been wanting to kiss her for the better half of the year ever since she had started dreaming about her. She should probably think about that later and not when Lena’s tongue was dragging across her lip, wordlessly asking for more. Kara gave it to her. Kara happily took back from her too and licked greedily into her mouth like she had in her dreams. It was  _ so _ much better in real life. Lena just  _ felt _ amazing in a way that the boys she had dated hadn’t. Maybe she just liked the change of someone straddling her for once rather than the other way around. Though she wouldn’t mind crawling on top of Lena either and-

Lena nipped roughly at her lip and unclasped Kara’s cape, the metallic clicks a strange finality that Kara wasn’t afraid of. The sudden sharpness of Lena’s teeth sinking briefly into her lip made her breath sob from her chest with a soft moan. She  _ really _ wanted her to do that again. Kara finally let her hands wander a little from where she had politely let them rest on Lena’s waist, inviting her to squirm a little on her lap. Fingers raked against her scalp, leaving a tingling trail of sparks in their wake that tripped down her spine and settled low in her hips. Out of reaction, her fingers dug into the small of Lena’s back and pulled her hips absolutely flush to her stomach.

A switch flipped.

Kara wasn’t entirely sure what was happening anymore but Lena was pressed so tightly against her she could feel her breathing. Hear her heartbeat. At some point Lena pulled on the hair at the base of her skull and a different kind of pleasure zipped through her body. Kara embarrassingly moaned in a  _ very _ pornographic manner as heat blossomed across her skin and settled in her clit. She wanted to get closer.  _ Needed _ to get closer. When Lena wasn’t tugging on her hair, her hands were trying to touch as much of her as she could and each heavy handed pass felt like a crackle of sparks. Everything was hot and heavy and Kara could feel the base urge of  _ more more more _ clawing in her belly. She wanted  _ more _ .

A particularly rough tug on her hair sent another full jolt through her body and an involuntary growl vibrated in her chest. Her hands slipped from their hold on her lower back and palmed greedily across denim, fingers squeezing tightly at Lena’s rear and pulling her impossibly closer. Lena gasped into her mouth as her hips rolled against her stomach. The motion made Kara’s heart leap into her throat and she wanted to feel that again. She just wanted to feel everything again, over and over. Lena hadn’t slowed down at the change in her touch so Kara decided that she wouldn’t either and let her hands start to wander a little more. It was clearly the right thing to do because Lena started reacting more. Her hips pressed into her again when she drug her nails down the length of her thighs. She sighed as she slid them back up and let her thumbs slip under the hem of her shirt and trace along the warm skin just above the waistband of her jeans. Kara particularly liked the soft sound she made in the back of her throat as she smoothed her hands flat against her bare back. But the sound Kara liked the most so far was the almost-purr she made when she let her hands slid back down and dip under the elastic of her underwear.

Lena’s hands left her and squished in between them, low against Kara’s stomach. She was a little confused, but then the waistband of her jeans loosened with the sound of a button being slipped free and the jagged pull of a zipper. Kara’s brain did a weird kind of blank as she eagerly pushed her hands further into Lena’s pants. She was  _ so _ soft and Kara had to pause and pull the elastic of the end of her sleeves up and over her wrists simply so she could feel her completely. She squeezed again, pushing her hands further until she could feel where her thighs began as the waistband of her underwear and pants bunched around her wrists. Lena gasped and rolled her hips forward and into her stomach, her teeth catching on Kara’s lip again.

A coil of heat wound its way through Kara’s chest, down through her stomach to circle in on itself in her hips. Adrenaline spiked low and sudden, deliciously distracting as Lena’s nails raked across her scalp again. Kara lost track of what was happening until all she could orient herself with was Lena, whose hips were now slowly and persistently grinding into her. She had touched more of Lena in those long drawn out moments than she ever had in her life before and she still wanted  _ more _ . She could feel her own arousal, slick and warm and tingly in between her legs and if she wasn’t so adamant on paying attention to the warm body pressed into her she might have done something about it. Kara pulled her into her again and Lena moaned into her mouth, her hips rolling a little more vigorously into her abdomen.

Lena’s hands left Kara abruptly and appeared at her own ankles, hastily pulling the zippers down on her boots. There was a tangle of limbs and a few confusing moments of partially stripping. The flurry of activity left Kara with the top of her suit pushed down to her waist and Lena’s pants and underwear in a crumpled heap on the floor with her boots. Her pale legs were long and lithe and smooth and Kara wanted them wrapped around her. More specifically, she wanted her thighs wrapped around her face but Lena seemed to have a different idea. She straddled Kara and  _ Rao _ she could smell her. Lena’s eyes were blown wide, dark and demanding. Their lipstick was smeared over her mouth and chin, a pink flush coloring her face and creeping down her neck and chest. Kara pressed her hands flat to her thighs and couldn’t help but look at her. She felt the muscle pull and flex under her palms as Lena scooched closer on her knees, her eyes locked on the dark thatch of groomed dusk between her legs.

They were actually going to  _ do _ this.

Lena’s hand was a hot brand on her bare shoulder as she crept closer, her free hand wrapping around Kara’s right wrist. Kara let her pull her hand off of her, only to squeak out a tiny  _ oh my god _ when she pressed her hands in between her legs. Lena was warm and  _ wet _ .

_ Rao help her, _ Lena was so  _ wet _ .

“ _ Kara _ .”

She looked up, something big and  _ other _ and huge sitting in the space between them and Kara fell into it.

“ _ Please _ ?”

Kara nodded and smoothed her fingers over her with the gentlest touch she could offer, fingers curious as she let them slide through slickness and unknown heat. Lena’s mouth fell open in a soft hitching gasp and her brows pulled together as the pads of her fingers tripped over the firm little bundle of nerves at the top of her sex. Her blush grew deeper and Kara’s body answered the thrill, feeling jittery and strangely at ease at the same time. She was touching Lena,  _ she was touching Lena _ . She tentatively let her fingers pass over her clit again and she rolled her hips against her hand with another gasp, her hands moving to clutch at her shoulders. This is what Lena wanted.  _ This _ is what she wanted too, and Kara started a slow circling pattern on her.

Lena moaned quietly in relief and slumped into her, kissing her hotly as she encouraged Kara to keep touching her. She let her hand work slow and steady, listening to all of the new little soft sounds she made. The quiet hums with a steady circle, the low breathy moans against her lips with a firmer swipe. Kara wondered what other sounds she could pull from her. They were already  _ this _ far gone. She might as well try to find some more if Lena would let her. Kara increased the pressure of her touch.

Lena’s hips jumped into her hand with a slurred  _ holy fuck _ into her mouth. She tried to kiss Kara again but a louder moan, sitting higher in her chest came out instead when she circled a little bit faster. Her hands slid greedily over the backs of her shoulders, trying to pull her closer as the rhythm of her hips became jerkier. Kara kept her fingers steadily moving, afraid that if she changed the pattern of her touch it would throw Lena off. Lena hid her face in her hair and Kara had to look down.

The sight of her fingers, slick from Lena’s arousal circling  _ circling _ , and her hips rolling and the soft flesh move in tandem with her touch made her heartbeat plunge to sit heavy in between her own legs. Lena’s nails dug into her back around the straps of her sports bra and she moaned again, high and feminine and unlike any other vocalization Kara had heard her make before. Her hips snapped forward into her fingers and then she was shaking against her in release. Kara could feel her blood roaring in her ears as she watched Lena stiffen against her. Could feel her clit stiffen against her fingers and  _ Rao _ it was– _ it was _ –

“ _ Fuck me _ .”

Lena’s request was breathless and desperate, murmured into her ear before she had barely come down from her orgasm with her hips still spasming into her hand. Kara swallowed thickly and nodded, letting Lena calm before she let her hand wander again.

“ _ Wanna ride you _ .”

Her voice was low and gravelly, doing something dirty to that twisting coil of heat in her belly. Kara nodded and slid her fingers through slick heat, breath catching in her chest at how warm she felt. The pads of her fingers skimmed blindly over smooth swollen folds and dipped across her entrance, passing messily through a sticky gathering of arousal. Lena whispered  _ two _ and kissed her again, more teeth than anything and sank further towards Kara’s lap. She could feel her heart thudding strongly in the hollow of her throat as fire prickled under her skin. Kara impatiently tugged her deep blue top tight across her stomach when it flowed forward and brushed against her forearm. She didn’t keep Lena waiting and pressed the tips of her middle and ring finger against her. Kara dipped her fingers into her, slowly, gasping into Lena’s mouth in a mix of her own arousal and excitement as she felt her fingers sink further into soft heat.

As she felt her fingers sink into  _ Lena _ .

She felt indescribably soft. Lena whined impatiently against her and sank down completely onto Kara’s fingers with a choked moan. Kara couldn’t help but moan in sympathy because she was in her best friend up to her  _ knuckles _ and she felt so good and it was  _ definitely _ doing something for her. The pressure on her hand increased and Kara let her push her down until her wrist was resting on her lap. Lena slowly sat up, her hands smoothing up to cradle her jaw as she looked down at her looking absolutely wrecked. And then she lifted her hips up with a sharp inhale. Kara watched the tendons in her neck stand out, watched how her nearly bruised mouth fell open in a quiet  _ oh _ , then glanced down and watched her sticky fingers disappear into her. And then reappear, and then slide back into her again with a roll of her hips and  _ Rao help her _ Kara  _ really _ liked how that looked. She  _ really _ liked how that felt, tight and soft and slickly hot and–

“ _ Kara _ –”

She tore her eyes away from the sight of Lena fucking herself on her fingers and looked up. She knew her face was probably flushed and her eyes were probably wild but the way Lena was looking at her had her hastily rucking the fabric of her shirt up. Lena let her, gasping through a moan when she tugged her bra up and over her chest, exposing so much fair skin Kara didn’t know what to do with herself. Her scraps of attention were drawn to the subtle bounce of Lena’s breasts and the pebbled nipples dark in a sea of flushed pale pink. She let base instinct take hold and lurched forward to lick a stripe from her sternum over to one of nipples, rolling her tongue greedily over the stiff peak and pulling it into her mouth with her lips.  _ Just _ like how she had dreamt about doing. Lena’s chest hitched and her hips pressed down insistently onto her hand. Kara curled her fingers, mimicking how she herself liked to be touched and rubbed the pads of her fingers heavily inside Lena as she rose up off of her mid-roll. A curse rolled off of Lena’s tongue and she pressed back down onto her with more enthusiasm, stretching quickly around her fingers and moaning in satisfaction at the sensation.

Kara was overwhelmed. All she could feel and hear and taste and,  _ Rao help her again for the millionth time _ ,  _ smell _ was Lena. Everything was  _ Lena _ and she was everywhere and Kara couldn’t help but still want  _ more _ . She wrapped her free arm around her lower back and helped pull her into her hand, offering her a firmer thrust and Lena accepted the help with a breathy cry and nails on her scalp. Kara gasped in response, her breath washing over Lena’s chest. She could hear her saying  _ more _ , or rather feel the vibration of it against her lips, and Kara was happy to give her more. She moved her thumb and fumbled for a moment against her moving hips, but was able to find the right spot to position herself so her thumb touched her clit on every down-stroke. Lena made a new sound, a cross between a moan and a whine as she rolled her hips down into her hand, searching for her thumb to grind against.

All Kara could hear now was their breathing, Lena’s vocal sounds of pleasure, and the wet noise of her fingers being ridden. All she could smell was the heady scent of her arousal and perfume. Lena tilted her head back and kissed her again and Kara greedily wanted to replace her fingers with her tongue. It was as if the floodgates had been opened and everything she had been holding back was spilling free.

Kara was ravenous. 

She hadn’t realized that this, sleeping with Lena, was what she had been itching for. Now that Lena had let her in, Kara didn’t want to leave. She didn’t want to stop. She didn’t want to say no to her. She didn’t want to imagine what it would feel like if she couldn’t  _ keep _ doing this. Keep pulling these sounds of approval from Lena that made her feel like liquid gold was coursing through her. It felt like the equivalent of the freeing rush she got from flying and Kara didn’t want it to ever go away.

Lena moaned a  _ three, please _ and their rhythm stuttered for a moment as Kara adjusted her hand and watched Lena sink onto three of her fingers. She watched her head loll back, her eyes roll closed, and her mouth fall open as she stretched hot and tight around her fingers and Kara wished she had Lena on her back so she could actually  _ see _ her fingers slip into her. Lena moaned on her exhale, her voice breaking and her hips spasming against her. Kara could feel the telltale flutter around her fingers and dared to help her rise up onto her knees, and then pull her gently back down onto her hand. Lena made the same noise from a moment before but jolted back into motion as her arms wrapped tightly around her neck.

They fell into a frantic pace without meaning to and the next few beats became a blur of heat. Kara could feel the deep heavy coil of arousal, distracting and heavy in her belly and  _ definitely _ ruining her underwear, but all she wanted to do at that moment was give Lena what she wanted. So she kept pressing heavy kisses into her skin, even sucked a few purpling bruises on the underside of her breasts, and kept helping her balance as she rode her hand. She had told Lena she wanted to help her feel good and  _ dammit _ she was going to do the best that she could. Let it be said that Kara Zor-El gave everything her all.

Lena’s hips became more desperate as her moans climbed higher in pitch. Kara could feel her starting to tense against her again and slid her hand up to brace her in between her shoulder blades. Lena leaned back a little, letting Kara catch her and looked down her own body. Kara followed her eyes and her stomach swooped when she could  _ finally _ see more of Lena. Her brain did another short circuit.

Deep pink and puffy, slick with arousal and so  _ so _ soft. Her whole hand was shiny and Kara was entranced as her fingers slid into her out of sight over and over  _ and over _ . Lena moaned her name, high and strangled in her throat, and then she was sucking in a deep breath and letting her head fall back in a silent scream as she came hard around her fingers. Kara groaned a quiet slur of curses in kryptonian at the fluttering squeeze as Lena ground her hips down fully onto her, her release unconsciously rhythmic as her body sang in its high. Kara held her hand still and massaged her thumb in tight firm circles over her clit, trying to prolong her orgasm to give her as much as she could. Lena kept squeezing the longer her breath stayed frozen in her chest, veins and tendons standing out on her neck. Kara wanted to put her mouth on them.

Lena released her breath with a soft cry, her chest collapsing and her hips rolling heavily into her. She didn’t tell her to stop so Kara kept movie her thumb across her clit, drawing more moans from her. Lena reached out and clumsily pulled herself up and into her, still trying to just draw Kara’s fingers in further as her body ramped up and into another lighting fast orgasm from her thumb on her. She breathed through this one, panting against her mouth and crushing Kara to her chest as she shook apart wetly around her fingers again. Kara wondered if she had just  _ one more _ in her, but she stilled her thumb when Lena gasped against her.

“ _ Okay, okay… _ ”

Kara wrapped her arm around her back and pulled her close  _ close _ , pressing kisses to her flushed face as she caught her breath. She couldn’t stop kissing her and didn't want to stop. A long moment later Lena caught her mouth with her own and kissed her deeper and slower than she had earlier. It made Kara’s toes curl in her boots as shimmery sparks danced down her spine to swirl low in her belly. Kara tried to slip out of her but Lena moaned a  _ not yet _ . She listened, and held her close and took the time to actually explore her, still very much aware of her fingers completely inside Lena as she traced her tongue against her. She could feel the expand of Lena’s chest and ribs against her, feeling so hot where their bare skin pressed together. Kara still wanted to feel  _ more _ . She felt insatiable. Greedy.

“Maybe…” Lena panted into her mouth, her voice rough. “ _ Maybe _ there should be boundaries. To this friendship.”

Kara couldn’t help but laugh breathlessly against her and kiss her again.

“I mean, yeah, we  _ totally _ should. I don’t think that was just friends with benefits.”

“Yeah. Probably not.” Lena smiled against her, leaning lazily into her. “ _ Fuck _ the  _ no boundaries _ . We should talk about that.”

Kara laughed again, a little bit louder and brighter. “Okay, but not right now.”

Lena mouthed a kiss across the corner of her mouth. “I agree, but what’s your reasoning, Miss Danvers?”

The memory of seeing Lena tight and slick around her fingers jumped to the forefront of her mind. Emboldened by what just occurred, Kara grinned into her lips and pulled upon her Supergirl bravado.

“ _ Because you’re really pretty when you come around my fingers _ .”

Lena’s breath caught in her chest and her hips involuntarily shifted into her. She fluttered a little around her fingers and it made her stomach swoop. Kara could feel the heat from her blush and gave herself a mental high five. Who knows when she would manage to say something that smooth again? Lena nodded against her and wrapped her arms a little tighter around her neck, almost too shy to look at her.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

Kara had to grin at that and decided that they should definitely move to a more comfortable spot. She wrapped her arm a little tighter around Lena and nosed into her cheek.

“Can I take you to bed? And then you can tell me why I stole federal property for you?”

Lena nodded and smiled into her jaw. “I might tell you.”

Kara rose smoothly to her feet with a hover-step, careful to hold her steady. “Maybe my investigator abilities will prove no match to your resolve.”

She led them into the dim hallway towards the master bedroom as Lena murmured in her ear with a subtle shift of her hips rolling onto her fingers.

“I can think of a few ways you could try.”

Kara grinned and gladly took her up on that challenge.


End file.
